The Exterminators
by AzuDai96
Summary: the girls, minus a few, have survived the virus, but for how long? jumping between buildings to survive, join the girls to find out how far the virus will go to get them. M rating, some yuri, deaths, violence, and reaaaaaly suggestive themes. still good reading!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

wanted to do a story again, as to keep my sanity, mind, and all that stuff intact.

some action, sex, violence, tearshed, and random osaka or kimura pervertness will be here, so for now, rated m.

enjoy!

Xxx

EDIT: 25/07/2012

I did some proof reading, and did some fixups, edits, and plot swaps. Plus, I added some onto it. ;)

Kind of some last edit things, and I didnt do it first off, because of boredom and sleepiness.

Xxx

UPDATE: 22/04/2013 aest

I FINALLY GOT BACK TO IT!

Sorry, it been awhile. College, sleep, and more. So, here is a more edited story, and yeah I left the update parts on. So, now enjoy!

xxx

October 8th, 2011

the class of 3-3 was not having a good day. Yukari was quite pissed, sakaki got a piece of chalk for looking out the window, tomo got yelled at, kaorin and chihiro got a detention for talking, and, actually, everyone of the azugirls eventually did. Even chiyo for being smart. So, at half past 4, yukari was there in her class, watching over kagura, chiyo, osaka, tomo, sakaki, chihiro, yomi and kaorin. They were not happy in the least. Kagura, halfway through the detention, stood up, walked to yukari's podium and demanded to go home. She already missed swim practice, and nyamo would not take it light heartedly.

"yukari, let us go home!" kagura continued to argue at her, doing so for a few minutes. Yukari wasn't backing down. "no, you and your little group of friends can stay put for now!"

then a voice was heard by the disgruntled teacher, "let them go yukari, or I will leave you here." the disgruntled teacher heard.

Nyamo was at the door, arms crossed, keys and bag showing. No bike and not walking at that time to her parents house, she caved in. "all right, everyone gets off this time. But this is only happening once!" yukari yelled at the girls, all running down the hall to walk home and explain why they got kept back.

"ok, lets get going..." nyamo let out, not caring if she left her friend and colleague there. She needed to have a bath and relax, and fast.

Xxx

skipping to tomorrow, which is sunday, the girls were all in chiyos home, both of her parents out doing shopping. They were all enjoying some movie the channel showed at midday,some cheesy romance stuff, but that all changed.

"we are sorry for the interruption of 'flowers in the meadow',"

"FINALLY!" tomo, yomi, and kagura yelled in unison.

"japan has been plagued with insects, escaping from the kusakabe depot of koshima pharmecuticals" the newsgirl spoke, gruelling images shown behind her.

"why now?" osaka plainly said, everyone else looking at her weirdly. So, the spacy one stood and pulled something from her bag she had.

"i keep this handy for when there is an apocalypse" she said calmly, pulling out a desert eagle.

"wow, is that real?" tomo marvelled at her friends accessory, pulling out a toy gun, orange safety cap and all. "i thought this would be enough to tell them to keep away!" the wildcat lamented.

Sakaki, however, pulled out an uzi. "this will do until I can get to my fathers gun collection tomorrow" she said, kaorin shocked and amazed for no apparent reason.

"well, at least the gate will-" she stopped abructedly, a familiar yukarimobile flying through it, rolling and landing roof up near the house, and then the driver came out, crying. "nyamo is dead, a freaking bug got to her! help me!" she cried at the clan, all agreeing to take her in.

xxx

kagura ran to the garage of chiyo's, grabbing a crowbar to open the door on the bomb shelter in the backyard. Chiyo's parents rang her to say that there was such shelter in the yard and to get her friends in there. Heeding her parents words wisely, she was trying to open said door, getting nowhere.

"its no use, sakaki should try it." kagura huffed, trying her best, sakaki stepping up to the plate. Gripping the bare metal in both hands, she levered the door open a crack, increasing when she forced a little bit more. Eventually getting it open, they clambered inside, shutting the heavy reinforced door, securing the locks as well.

Xxx

so, thats the cut line there. Well, ill be fixing the rest up and will post for you all. Cheerio!


	2. Chapter 2

_Short A.N., I proofread this and added a few thing into it for your reading pleasure, plus I needed to straighten a part out. So, all is well. Enjoy!_

xxx

timeskipping to july 15th, 2014.

pulling a ciggarette out of the packet, lighting it up as soon as it reached her lips, sakaki looked over the decrepit tokyo ahead of her. buildings collapsed, roads cracked, items in piles. The only thing was that there were bodies everywhere. The girls all have joined together and are now on the way to destroying the insects.

"sakaki, we have word of another colony of bugs." yomi yelled to her. They occupied a small office in a building, making it their temporary base. The girls, yukari too, all declared themselves as a group of exterminators, per se. They all had a specific role.

First, sakaki was the leader. I have no idea why, but she just wanted to get rid of the creepy things. She stood at the same height as she was in high school, same black hair, same everything. Maya was also by her side, day and night.

Next, chiyo mihama, who was the main weapons expert. She knew a pistol from another, and even how to get the most use from them. Modifying them too, she quickly became a useful tool. Standing at 5' 4", her hair now touching her waist and no longer in pigtails. She quickly grew, making some jealous, others in awe. She even had to start using a bigger brassiere in a bigger size. mr. tadakichi was not by her side, but was fortunantly replaced with a female cat, ginger. The same colour as her name, she gave birth to iriomote cross kittens, maya helping on that note.

Now, osaka was a diamond in the rough, for sure. She was the best geographical mapper of the lot, plotting ways through memory and terrain by sattelite imagry still whizzing by in space. Now over her blank moments, she was even gaining more energy, although losing some of her osakan accent has occoured. She still stood the same, but with a more womanly figure, hips growing a tad out, alongside her bust size, her hair also the same, a kaorin cross sakaki cut, the same diagonal cut but with longer hair.

Tomo still wasnt the sharpest tack in the office, but was, by far, the best sniper of the lot. Her rifles were all the best, having had time invested into by chiyo. She can hit a bug between the eyes from 5kms away, the added power assisting greatly. She also stood the same as high school tomo, hair grown out as well. Signature hair still there, she also never left the 'japanese club'.

Yomi was still cleaning up the wildcat snipers messes in the group, but was was also the best gal for radio, being a technologically minded woman. Now, she was always the one responsible of relaying information everywhere, as well as keeping the CB radios all intact and working. Having a lot of experience in small electronics from a small age, and also knowledge, she was armed to the teeth in everything, and also helped chiyo and tomo develop a electrified bullet, a tazer attachment, and more. Still the same as high school, in everything, it was no surprise that she gave in on diets.

Kaorin was the mastermind of mechanics, her father and his weekend projects always helping her. Having a plethora of spare tools, parts, and vehicles, the small and mighty grease monkey had transport covered for their treks. Standing at roughly sakakis height, having identical dimentions in everything, no matter what it was you measured. Her hair was akin to osaka, but now darker like the mapper. She made a mobile command centre, a trailer for the equipment of the base they carried to everytime it moved, and a small tank for the next person.

Yukari never changed, but sharpened her driving skills considerably. Kaorin built her a tank for the ex teacher, who in turn used it to level the school she taught at. She still missed nyamo, and carries a picture of her and the fellow teacher in her tank. Still looking the same as back then, she now carries around a small bear, dirty and ripped, but a present from nyamo. A sign of their friendship.

There was also a few lives lost.

Kagura was attacked by an insect, back at the high school when yukari knocked it over.

Chihiro was with the group, but didnt get out from their last building, some time ago. Chiyo always rigs them up with explosives, as to get rid of traces of living there. Chihiro was the same as kaorin, striving to be a mechanic. Unfortunately, they thought she was killed by a bug, but she was trapped in the basement.

Now, back to the group...

sakaki walked over to the small desk, kaorin grabbing the smoke, and dragged some nicotine out of it. The only supply that never went down is cigarettes. The two went over, and chiyo came up, yukari as well. "they said there was a small group of survivors in need of help, near toudai. This might be genuine." the radiohead explained. The last one was all a hoax, aiming to get their gear. This time, tomo walked up and said something straight, and truthfully, naturally a better plan of action. "just leave them be! No one is out to help, and quite frankfully, the best plan of defence is offence, so tell them to go suck a dick!"

sakaki agreed, the rest as well. Agreeing that its time to get another base, as theirs was becoming a little lop sided, kaorin and yukari got in seperate cars, kaorin got into a little toyota yaris, yukari in a honda civic. Both setting out, yomi switched the radio over to both cars. "spanner, driver, hear me alright? Over." she relayed, her natural tongue coming back in cameo.

"spanner here, driver giving a thumbs up. Get osaka on, we need directions. Over." kaorin said back, yukari having her "Andrew W.K." playing loud. "i have to kill her radio. And soon."

for an hour, the osakan gave directions, like a human SatNav. Stopping occasionally, to check her notes, she said that they were in a stable area. Yukari did her 'thing', and drifted into a stop. Getting out of the reinforced tunacan, she drew her small but powerful pistol, loading a fresh magazine. Kaorin did the same, and they searched the buildings. Finding one labelled koshima pharmecuticals, they stepped in. no sooner than that, an insect charged at them. A one two reload from yukari, and more of a blast from kaorin and her shotgun, the females walked up the stairs, finding a dead body, torn to shreads by the enemy. "typical bullshit. Lets go kaori," yukari said, seeing that on a daily basis. They came upon a small office, seeing a fire escape for the whole building next to the door. A warehouse that was connected to the back looked ok, with plenty of shelter for the vehicles, space for working on them, and extra room as well for the weapons and other paraphernalia. Yukari was also happy, mainly because there was working internet! Now their dreams were answered, they took photos of the place, noting some needed items, the fire escape plan, and some items back.

"wow, what a place..." the spanner happy girl said, now kinda dreaming. Yukari yelled out "BUGS!", kaorin seeing that she wasnt lying. She got in, fired the little hatchback up, and was just about to leave, but yukari got in. "my car is dead, take me with you!" she half yelled, meaning it too. Sighing, she booted the accelerator, and made haste for the base, alerting the others of the arrival.

flying towards the base at an incredible speed, kaorin got on the in-car CB radio yomi built up for the cars, she alerted the others to get whatever weapons they can and get outside, "because the freaks are coming" in kaorins words, and they agreed.

xxx

now after the siege, kaorin and sakaki were talking about the past, and of high school.

"yeah, kimura was a creep. A really big one. He even made me class rep!" kaorin shocked sakaki, the revelation of the creepiest teacher ever being true. "how was yukari after I left the class?"

"still the same, as always. But one time, I got chalk to my head." she said to her friend. "looks like it brought me back to life though. Why were you weird to me in high school?"

kaorins heart raced, she was going to say it now. "i loved you, crush and all." she said, after gulping hard. Now fate was in sakaki's hands now...

the taller leader just stood up, pulling kaorin with her, putting her up against the wall. Kaorin thought that now sakaki was really pissed off, and would kill her. Actually, much the opposite.

Sakaki, however, leaned in, kissing kaorin full on the lips, eyes closed.

Kaorin was a mixture of feelings, happiness, sadness, even joy and depression, but there was one, and that was total love and admiration. and it was all for sakaki.

"does that answer your question?" sakaki said to the young adult in front of her, flustered like she was.

"yes. Totally..." she said back, being in a dreamlike state.

Xxx

later that day, osaka was out in a new car, yukari already writing hers off. Kaorin was driving, and getting osaka to point the way. They were having fun, but came across a distress call, yomi hearing it too. They went there quickly, about 5 kms behind them. Getting to the place, a house that appeared to be attacked by bugs, they parked the car, osaka staying behind with her pistol. Kaorin walked to the house, shotgun at the ready. It was good for close quarters attacking with bugs. Walking in the door, she saw a male in the lounge room sitting down.

"hello kaori, did you get my distress call?" he said normally, no slackness in his jaw, and civilised. Kaorin was relieved. For ONCE she could talk to him without any pervertedness from him.

"we did, mister kimura. Is your wife here?" she said, the male teacher getting teary at the question. "she passed on, my daughter too. I was here when it happened, and it shocked me."

"oh. I-im sorry kimura, come with us. We have a base." she said, helping him up and out. Seeing an assault rifle close to kimura, she asked him if it was his. "yes, but im out of ammo. You can have it if you want." he replied, kaorin getting it. _"well, he came with his own gun!"_ the girl thought, not wanting to sacrifice any guns to him. There was plenty of ammo at the base for them, and it would be handy to have another percentage of firepower to back her up. Getting outside, they saw osaka still in the car checking her maps and laptop for where they are. Their location for whoever is out there and the base are always logged, so if they got off track, she knew where to start looking. Walking to the car, the mechanic and past-pervert got in, kaorin ketting the engine run for a few minutes.

"umm...kimura is coming with us." the mechanic said to the mapper.

"ok, well we should get back anyway, its looking like lunch is soon." the map happy gal said cheerfully, a permanantly plastered open grin on her face.

Kaorin slotted the automatic in drive, and took off, leaving for the base.

Xxx

_as I said, there were a few little bits I had to fix up. It will take awhile to update, busy and all, so just bear with me here. _


	3. Chapter 3

Kimura was at the base now, all the girls questioning him randomly.

"how did you live?" Chiyo asked, fascinated.

"I ate food sparingly."Kimura plainly said.

"ok, I understand." Kaorin said, still uneasy about Kimura being there.

"how long are you staying here?" Yukari said, not happy he is here.

"as long as you want me here." he explained back.

"we all need to be out of here by tomorrow, so everyone, get to moving everything to the trailers." Sakaki said, commanding as she is.

Xxx

Kaorin and Sakaki were getting the base ready to move, carrying Kaorin's tools out to the trailer. Deciding to go earlier, the whole crew agreeing as well, they started there, while the rest did the whole shebang.

"so, how are you enjoying the perverts company?" Kaorin asked Sakaki, walking past her and to the trailer a few metres away. Getting a glare, she settled it right down.

"its taking all my strength to not shoot him..." she said back to Kaorin, nodding in agreement. Then the devil yelled out.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING LESS CLOTHES?!" Kimura screamed out, Kaorin pulling out her gun, nothing in her hands as well.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, pulling the trigger.

Xxx

Yomi and Tomo, doing the main jobs with Yukari, Kimura (who wandered off), Chiyo and Osaka as well, heard yelling.

"did you hear that?" Yomi asked, Tomo nodding.

"sounds like Kimura.. he is back to his ways." Tomo said, running with her pistol drawn, Yomi in hot pursuit as well. Then there was a loud yell.

Then a bang.

Xxx

"FUCK!" Kaorin yelled out, Kimura white as a ghost. "THIS FUCKING THING IS FILLED WITH FUCKING BLANKS!" she screamed at the gun, throwing down on the ground, pulling out her combat knife as well. She was going to kill Kimura, and Sakaki knew it not long ago, replacing her bullets with blanks for that purpose. Not wanting to interfere, she just went to the door, seeing Tomo and Yomi, weapons in stance, waiting to shoot.

"don't worry, Kimura and his... personality is back." Sakaki explained, deadpan expression on her face. Tomo, seeing Kaorin chase the man around in circles, calmed down. "y'know, we're gonna have to clean up his mess...lets just leave him here when we blow this place up." the sharpshooter said, Sakaki and Yomi agreeing.

Xxx

after pointless hours chasing the pervert, Kaorin gave in and went back to work, getting it all in the trailer by 4 in the afternoon, but who's counting?

Chiyo and Osaka were securing the countless pins and straps involved, and got it all tied down in no time at all.

"Osaka, do you know what happened between Kaorin and Kimura?" Chiyo innocently asked, Osaka blankly staring at the sky, and it drew an answer from her. "I have no idea Chiyo-Chan, why you ask?"

not wanting to probe deeper, Chiyo went to the driver side door, pushing on the horn to alert the others. Getting her dynamite and detonator named "Charlie" after the unicorn on YouTube she seen before this whole thing started. Kind of ironic, Osaka called her pistol "unicorn" for no apparent reason. Walking in, she and Osaka strapped the three cylindrical packs to each support. Working through the basement, they carried the connection of them as well, running the lead outside and well away. The girls used to it, got in a car, and started it up. Stepping out after, Chiyo radioed the remainder of cars that it was time to go.

Xxx

driving off in a dark blue Range Rover, Sakaki and Tomo started talking about earlier, then a particular sentence popped in her head. "what did Kimura do to you in high school?" Tomo asked. "like, Kaorin has being stalked, every girl has that stupid bloomers thing, what about you?"

Sakaki mulled over that, and saw she was never targeted... or so she thought.

"he saw me come out of the change rooms near the beginning of first year. He did this sort of bell."

"I remember Yomi telling me that, and Kaorin and Chihiro were also there." Tomo finished off, both going quiet after, Tomo remembering something from back then. "i forgot!" she started. "he came in with a suggestion for chiyos outfit for the next sports fest, and as Yomi kicked it away, a photo flew out of him and his wife!" Sakaki just sat there, scared for chiyo.

At that moment, the radio started to crackle, and Kaorin came on the radio. "we have no bugs ahead, so i'm going for it." she said through, reaching all the cars. Tomo got on and confirmed it as well. Sakaki motioned for the mic, and said a few words through it as well. "Kaorin, ill join you." she said, clipping it back to the dash, getting an ok through the radio. Stepping on it, Sakaki and Tomo propelled towards her and Yukari

Xxx

reaching the abandoned warehouse and office, they set everything up, struggling along the way somehow, and turned it all on by sun down. Chiyo and Kaorin parked the cars, both doing the routine maintenance they have set up for of the vehicles, to make sure they dont fail in the fights. Chiyo, under help from Kaorin, was doing the spark plugs on Yomi and Tomo's Subaru Impreza. "so, you and Sakaki are together?" Chiyo asked her mentor, pushing the socket down in to the hole, and undoing the spark plug.

"yeah, I kinda confessed it to her that I love her, and she agreed! I was so happy then." she clasped her hands together, swooning her loves name. "miss Sakaki!" while flowers, wedding bells, and white jets with rainbow smoke went through her mind.

Chiyo just smiled and giggled, she was happy for them both.

"mo mens ma medding?" Tomo mumbled out, eating a microwaved taco for no apparent reason. Gulping loudly, she continued. "I don't wanna be a spoilt ass, but will there be beer?"

"no, none at all. Actually, we cant be married, Japan and its fucked up laws...!" Kaorin said, waterfall eyes developing at the thought. At least they could be girlfriends, thought the writer of this story.

"yeah, my bad. Anyway, i'm off, this taco crap ain't the best tasting thing here. Hopefully Yomi left me something good! Bye suckers!" the wildcat yelled out, walking off. Kaorin just rolled her eyes, Chiyo doing also, and both got back to work.

Xxx

walking to the kitchen there, Tomo ate more taco, the taste slightly better. "its still crap tasting, but its better than nothing..." she spoke to herself. Just in time, she came to the door of the small but equipped kitchen, Tomo ditching her snack in the bin and headed to the fridge, deciding on Yomi's diet yoghurt. "hell yeah! Suspicion confirmed! But it looks like something you have after having sex with a guy, what's it called again?" she spoke to herself, soft voice though. Getting a spoon, she started eating it. Then, Sakaki walked through the door, a mug in hand.

"hey Tomo" the tall girl said, walking to the pot of coffee simmering away in the machine. Pulling the jug out, she poured the brown, piping hot liquid in the cup. "pour me one too Sakaki" Yomi said calmly, waltzing to the fridge, seeing her snack was gone. She spun, and asked, "guys, what happened to... my...TOMO! YOU ATE MY YOGHURT!" she yelled, Sakaki backing away in fear of being hit by her friend accidently. Yomi still raged at Tomo, but more aggressively now. Tomo, seeing this is a good time, got up and ran out of the room, Yomi seeing it and took chase in the delinquent, making the duo go to the temporary den.

Xxx

Yukari, Osaka, and a tied and gagged Kimura, were getting everything in the control room, a disused communications area, tidied up and making it more homely. Yukari put her pictures of Nyamo and her up, some of the trip with all the girls to the summer home up as well. Osaka was setting up her desk, also putting up photos, one of her father and mother, before they died, up with some from Osaka, and her time living near Tokyo. There was one from her days in the fight against the bugs, her first kill. She was standing next to it, her dessert eagle from way back then in her hand, her smiling like it was an accomplishment It was to her, she fought and fought that very bug, her being half the tallness of it. She pulled out her pistol, the very same, and held the stock in her right hand, her left fingers tracing over it gently. She was happy she had that gun, and had always used it. She occasional uses a rifle, but her 'eagle' was there all the time. She loved it, cherished it as a collector would with its favourite.

"Osaka, stop looking at how many bullets you have, and help me put this dartboard up!" Yukari yelled at her. Walking to where the woman was, she seen the dartboard they use, and all the memories it held, like the time the bugs attacked and interrupted their game.. Yukari asked Osaka to put it on the wall, while she screws it on. Holding it, Yukari put the screw in the wall, all four successfully. Osaka let go, and they both marvelled at the used but sturdy structure. Hearing a noise, they turned to see Tomo burst through the door, and under a table. Yomi ran in, gun in hand. "WHERE IS SHE?!" she demanded, her voice filled with malice. Both women pointed to a table, and the taller girl dragged the idiot out, putting a pistol to her head. "touch my things, and I WILL make your death slow and painful. Hear me?!" she spoke. Slow, measured, and full of rage. Nodding, Tomo was released, and Yomi stormed out, to go and relax.

"oh shit." Tomo whispered. She knew that it was the truth.

Xxx

finishing what needed to be done on the transport, Chiyo and Kaorin joined the girls. Sakaki found something resembling a nuclear warhead in the bathroom of all places, a small plaque confirming her suspitions, and brought it in.

"whoever planted this wanted to kill something well. I wish I knew what." the tall girl said, and she placed it on the table. An electronic beeping came from the warhead. "damn it Sakaki, just take a photo next time!" Yukari spat out at Sakaki, the beeping continuously sounding. Pointing out a screen, Osaka went white. "what is it, Osaka?" Yomi asked, seeing the time left. "girls, someone has to take this away from us, now." deadpan voice filled everyone's ears.

"I will."

all heads turned to the noise.

"Kimura? Hell yeah, we're saved!" tomo belted out. "how did he get out my gag? I tied that GOOD!" yukari also commented. Blank looks went around the room. "oh shit." was all the teacher could say. Just then, the supposed bomb then said 10 seconds. Counting down to 3, they all braced each other. Then it hit zero, the result being a crack on the bomb, the top dropping off and a white smoke wafted from the cylinder. "what the hell happened?" asked yukari, walking over and looking inside, the expanse of her team all urging her not to, tomo just edging her on. Opening the end and reaching in, she saw a dvd and walked to the player, and pushed it in. the TV sparked into life, the picture was dusty from the set not being used in awhile as well, but it was still viable enough to watch.

"hello" the voice started, just a logo showing at that time. "my name is hiro koshima, and im the CEO of koshima pharmecuticals. If this video tape is playing, then my virus, dubbed 'RD65', is already in action. The only others that know about this strain of virus is me and a select few scientist that I paid for doing this and risking their lives. for now, Let me tell you some history about it. The 'virus' was designed by me, and with the government, as a concoction of materials and substances to kill a human. The scientists all went off and designed each part, testing it on mice and chimpanzees until they perfected it. But they kept going backwards. Then one day in 2010, we stumbled upon a weapon of destruction. We injected a mouse with the 'virus' and left it in isolation. We came back an hour later to see that it was turned into an 'insect' if you will, and had grown more legs and an outer exoskeleton. The details were too disturbing to read, so thats all I know.

"yomi, you forgot the popcorn again. Can you go get some?" Tomo whined, yomo hitting her on the head.

Anyway, the scientist all extracted the 'insect' and ran tests on it. The 'virus was fused into the DNA of the mouse, and was highly infectious, as our scientist, mashiro fuyoka, found out. As I said earlier, the description is too disturbing to say or read. We left the project in our vault, labelled as a biohazard, and as a weapon of mass destruction. Ideas were also spun on if we should sell it to the united states military or to china, or even north korea. But, On april 8th, 2012, a trainee scientist came in contact with the 'virus' while preparing some samples for a new cold vaccine being developed, and grabbed the wrong vials. As stupid as it seems, someone forgot to put the 'virus' in the locked section and also forgot to record it on our database, so the cold vaccine was made of the same two different vials and mass produced with the ingredients. As of the 4th of may, 2012, children and adults started mutaing into the 'insects' you see today. This comcludes this disk, but if the world decides to end, I will record my final words, that should be played after this. Thank you." and with that, the disk stopped playing, nothing else placed on the item, leaving a blue screen.

"wow, I had no idea..." chiyo deadpanned. Borderline pissed off, she get up, and started punching the wall with words being let loose that would put yukari at shame. Sensing the wreck, Osaka got up, and tried her best with pulling her away, with failed results. Sakaki tried, with success, but just barely. "god fucking damn it! Why did that idiot do something sooner?" she spoke into Sakaki, being embraced by the captain. Pulling away, her crying intensified, thoughts of her family, friends, and even strangers being killed by someones inability to isolate a lethal infection.

"oh fucking shit!" a scream-like yell was heard from kaorin, the others rushing out to see what has transpired...

xxx

ten minutes back, kaorin walked away from Sakaki and the others in rage from the video, jealousy of chiyo being close, and hunger from not eating. Stepping into the kitchen, she pulled the fridge door open, seeing a small bar of chocolate, and upon checking the due date, edible as well. Opening it, she looked out the medium window that looked over a small dirt yard, a few vehicles there that were not theirs. _"i could scalp the cars and carry some useful parts!"_ she thought to herself. As she mentally build a checklist, she got blown sideways from the wall by the bug that threw itself at the wall for no reason. Waiting the cavalry arrived, she had taken her gun out, and pointed at their lower soft spot. Pulling the trigger, she finally realised she had blanks.

Not wanting her buggy friend to live, she pulled her knife and sliced it, the result being a thick, fluorescent green gunk flowing over her and the immediate floor around her. A shrill screech was heard from the bug, backpeddling to see the cause of its pain. Seeing it, kaorin rushed for the fire extinguisher on the wall, doing a 180 to hit the bug in one of its eyes, blinding one side, and letting the mixture out on its head, frostbite ensuing from the chemicals. As the rest came in, it caught kaorin and started turning, until Sakaki aimed at its uppermost soft spot, just behind the head with her pistol. Aiming and letting loose almost instantaneously, leaving the bug fully paralysed, kaorin hanging by the mantles. "can someone get me out of these?" she asked her crew.

Xxx

after being freed by the bug, kaorin went off on her own, presumately to have some fresh air what what has perspired. Meanwhile, yukari and tomo were stuck with cleanup duties, dealing with bug slime and bricks, the wall still with a gaping hole for ease of disposing. "why did that bug throw itself against a wall in the first place?" she said aloud, tomo picking up a few more bricks, throwing them outside. "i have no idea, but kaorin was a good target to begin with!" the idiot started. "she just gets in the way some times, leaving herself open to attacks! Remember the time she almost got shot by yomi?!"

nodding, yukari walked over to her. "exactly, i had to pull her away! She was a wreck for the rest of the day" she agreed with tomos argument.

"i say we call truce and take her out." tomo sneakily whispered in the womans ear, yukari forming a shit-eating grin on the outside, as well as inside. "where do i sign up?"

xxx

A.N: and there is chapter 3 after a small dilemma in posting. Trust me, I will finish this! stay tuned!

Coming up: Tomo and yukari form an alliance, kaorin encounters something unusual, and chiyo and kimura get "physical" on xbox kinect!

© _AzuDai productions 2013, australia. Copyright is held worldwide._


End file.
